1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blades for ceiling fans and particularly to blades with a hollow interior for ceiling fans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional ceiling fans generally have solid blades made from plywood or woods. As the blades are solid after finished, they are heavy and require a greater motor power to drive when initially activated for rotation. Blades of reduced weight require less motor power and also can save electricity consumption.
Therefore the primary object of the present invention is to resolve aforesaid disadvantages. The present invention provides hollow blades for ceiling fans to reduce weight and has built in reinforced means to increase the strength of the blades.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.